Various products have been produced by vacuum forming a plastic sheet into the desired shape of the product. Example products include slides for outdoor play equipment, showers, food trays and hunting accessories. The plastic sheet used in the vacuum forming process typically has an aesthetic side and a non-aesthetic side. The plastic sheet has generally had uniform coloration on both the non-aesthetic side and the aesthetic side.
The plastic sheet is often made from at least two layers of extruded plastic. The first layer is a base layer that is made from recycled plastic and provides the non-aesthetic side. The second layer is a colored layer which contains the coloration for the aesthetic side of the plastic sheet. The use of multiple layers reduces cost by allowing manufacturers to reuse scrap plastic for the base layer (non-aesthetic side) and to minimize the amount of new plastic needed to create the aesthetic side.